


Lie To Me

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC4 Black Flag, F/M, NSFW, No Spoilers, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Vaginal Sex, reader is a templar, thievery and lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: The typical tale of Assassin and Templar falling in love. It didn't start out nicely whatsoever. You and Edward ran into each other, quite literally, in Havana.





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the song Lie To Me by 12 Stones.

The typical tale of Assassin and Templar falling in love. It didn't start out nicely whatsoever. You and Edward ran into each other, quite literally, in Havana. 

You were running from a shop keeper that you had stolen from, only for him to catch you on your way out. You were able to get away with the precious gems, for the shop keeper was an aging man. Not all too fair, you thought, but it had only been your second attempt at stealing from a shop. The first attempt went awful for you- all that could have gone wrong, did go wrong. You were only sixteen at the time, just young enough to be let off the hook, but your parents were livid with you. You didn't dare try again until you were out from under their roof, which was seven years later, shortly after your twenty third birthday. After you moved out, you discovered the Templar's and joined them without a second thought. It was a place where you felt accepted. At least, for a short while. It grew rather redundant and you didn't feel like you were a part of it anymore. You wanted to leave, but didn't know how to go about it. Would they kill you? You didn't fully understand their Order, their hatred for the Assassin's, or what any of it was all for. 

Your plan was to disappear for a while, remain incognito, and then sell the gems for some extra coin. Being a cutpurse from time to time was only getting you so far. You knew that if you could get away with lifting some genuine gems, you'd be able to sell them. There was no point in scamming people with fake gems, it was way too easy to tell the difference between the two.

Edward was running from Woodes Rogers' guards as they chased him from the Governor's Villa. It was early evening, the sun bidding goodnight before it set below the horizon. It was crowded in the Town Square, people bunched together at the small shops and vendors to buy their last minute goods before settling in for the night. You had been pushing your way through the crowds to finish your escape, Edward as well. There was a small empty space where the shops parted to each side of the street. You made a bolt for across the way, Edward thinking the same, but you still had to be cautious of others who would step out. You swerved to avoid bumping into a woman and her child, only to accidentally throw yourself into Edward as he pushed through. 

"Watch your step!" you shouted at him. 

He hadn't been paying much attention to anything else other than his escape, so your words broke him from his concentration, stopping him in his tracks to look back at you, you stopped as well. 

His eyes examined you from head to toe, and he smirked. 

"My bad," he said, his smile growing, and he went on his way.

You made your way home to your one room house. It was just big enough for a small bed, a table, and a wash basin. You didn't have much, but it was home. Hopefully, in due time, it would change into something better. 

You stashed the gems away, wrapped in a fabric then in a sheep skin bag, and tucked it into the drawer of the table.

You awoke the next morning and planned to go to the market and possibly lift more expensive goods. 

While looking for the perfect shop to steal from, the oddest thing happened - you and Edward had spotted each other at the same time. You were feeling confrontational.

You walked over to him, he watched you saunter over his way.

"I remember you," he spoke, cheerily. 

"You're not going to apologize for nearly knocking me over last evening?" 

He laughed as if you had just told a joke. 

"Aye, I suppose I can do that. I'm sorry."

He paused to look at you, and it felt like his eyes were burning into you. 

"You weren't exactly too graceful either. Do I not get an apology?" 

The balls of this man shocked you. 

You smiled, "What's your name?"

"Ah, I don't think that's fair." 

You rolled your eyes.

"I'm sorry." 

He smiled then held his hand out, "Edward Kenway," he said proudly.

You shook his hand and offered your name, "F/N L/N." 

"A pleasure," it looked like he was thinking something more. 

The rest of that day was spent together. Not stealing, however. It was spent walking around Havana, petting the occasional stray cat or dog, and at any bar you came across. 

Edward made an offer to see you again, this time a proper date. You said yes.

He was easily at least ten years older than you, but he was kind and handsome as Hell, so you couldn't resist. 

The date was a simple picnic in a field. A bottle of wine, food, and plenty of talking. It was lovely.

More and more time was spent together. You had given up on your life of thievery. It wasn't going to be worth it in the end. You found yourself a real job, ironically enough with the man you had tried stealing from. You still had the gems, to which you returned to him, sincerely apologizing. He hired you on the spot and thanked you with a hug. 

"I'm sorry that it took me months to finally return these." is what you told him.

Your attendances at Templar meetings were less and less, Woodes Rogers and the Governor sure to wonder where you've been to. 

However, with as much time you spent with Edward, and with as much as he knew about you, he didn't know that you were a Templar. He told you early on that he was an Assassin and you accepted it rather easily. You couldn't bring yourself to tell him that you were his enemy. It would break his heart.

"Move in with me, Y/N." he tells you at the bar. You nearly choke on your drink and look over to him.

"You're serious?" 

"Of course I am."

At this point, you had been officially together for almost a year. 

"I love you and I want to provide for you. I'm able to, please let me." 

You were warmed with his offer, and you were unable to say no.

Finally, you were out of that hut for a home. You were able to sell it for a small amount of money. The only things you took with you were your few changes of clothing.

Edward lived in a nice house just outside of the main hustle and bustle of Havana. It was seated by itself, no surrounding neighbors. It was more than one room, God bless. A bedroom, sitting room, dining room, and a bathing and changing room. It was sturdy. It held back the wind and rain. It was nicely decorated. You could tell that Edward put a lot of money and time into it. You found it unimaginable to think of how much it all must have cost him. It wasn't your business so you never asked. 

He quickly changed your small wardrobe into something wonderful, your dingy clothing being tossed for nicely stitched dresses, skirts, pants, blouses, and damn near custom fit corsets and boots. You truly appreciated all of it and it showed. 

"How can I repay you?" you kept asking, but he always refused. 

"You don't have to. I have you, and that's all that I could ask for. You're honest with me and give me everything that I need," he told, pulling you close and kissing the top of your head. 

You were all but one of those things. You still hadn't told him about you being a Templar, or, an ex Templar. So, no, you weren't honest. 

It was later in the evening and you had just finished eating dinner when there was an unexpected knock at the door. You and Edward shared a look, both of you wondering who it could be. You shrugged and took the plates to the wash basin and set them in the water. He answered the door.

You could hear him, slightly muffled by the walls.

"How may I help you Gentlemen?" 

Suddenly, your ears failed you. You're unable to pick up what the men were saying. They were speaking softly. 

You shrugged it off and continued to scrub the plates, figuring that Edward would come to you if it were of any importance. 

A minute later the door slammed shut. 

"Y/N!" he shouted. He didn't sound happy.

"Y/N," he said sternly. 

You shot around and dried your hands on a nearby towel.

"What did they want?" you asked.

He glared at you. His eyes filled with tears. 

"I can't believe you."

"Edward, what's wrong?" 

"Those men who were at the door just notified me that YOU were a fucking Templar!" 

You're shocked. The truth finally comes out. 

"That was a long time ago. It was before we met, Edward, I swear!"

"But you never resigned, did ya? You're so much of a Goddamn coward that you couldn't tell me." 

You couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"I didn't want to upset you!" 

"No. You could have told me and I would have accepted it, much like you accepted me being an Assassin. I wouldn't have tried to convert you or convince you otherwise. I wouldn't be upset had you been honest with me." 

He paused to breathe and calm himself down, reassuring himself that he wouldn't cry. 

"They force-resigned you. They said you hadn't shown up for meetings in ages, sayin' they were supposed to get rid of you a long time ago for that reason." 

"Well, good. Then we don't have to worry about it." 

He looked at you, anger on his face.

"Yes we do, Y/N! They've got not one, but TWO traitors on their hands! You, because you didn't show up to the meetings or resign like a proper person. Now they might hunt you down to kill you. Me, because I'm an Assassin, and chances are they'll tell the other Templar's about me. They ALL know who I am, Y/N!" 

You didn't realize how serious this all was up until that point. What had you gotten yourself into when you accepted to become a Templar all that time ago?

"I can't believe you'd lie to me," he turned and walked away to the bedroom. The sight of him reminiscent of the first time you saw him, bumping into each other in the crowd that evening. 

You slumped in a chair at the dining table and put your face in your hands. You sighed out with shaky breath and began to cry. 

You couldn't believe that you'd lie to Edward, either. But you did. You made the choice to. 

Edward was in the bedroom, sitting on the bed fuming. He hated showing you just how angry he was. This was one subject where he had to walk away to cool down or he might have said something he later regretted. He was cursing to himself, both under his breath and out loud. However, he didn't hate you. He didn't hold any regret of meeting you and loving you.

You gathered yourself and walked into the bedroom, joining him on the bed. He didn't look at you when you entered, nor did he scoot over when you sat.

Much to your surprise, he reached over and held your hand. 

You couldn't hold back your tears.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

He looked to you and noticed your tears, immediately wiping them away with a gentle touch. 

"Don't cry, Y/N. I forgive you," he pulled you close and kissed your forehead. 

"Will they kill me?" The thought terrified you.

"I won't let them lay a hand on you. They're not going to get anywhere near you, I promise." 

"What if... you're out at sea? What then?" 

"I'll take you with me," he placed a kiss to your lips.

Your tears died down with his touch and reassurance. 

"What if they know I'm with you at sea? What if they kill you?" 

The thought frightened him, he didn't know what he'd do then, but he put on a brave face for you and reassured you once more. 

"That won't happen, Y/N."

"How do you know that?" 

He laughed, "You ask too many questions," and placed a deeper kiss on your lips. You returned his affections and cupped his face. Gosh, you loved the feeling of his facial hair. It riled you up. 

You pulled back from the kiss and teased him, "Yeah? And you don't give enough answers." 

He smiled, then poked more fun at you. 

"Oh, I don't think that you can speak on that."

You frowned, "Edward, you know that I wouldn't lie to you intentionally."

You looked down at your hands, now resting in your lap alone.

"Do you still love me?" you asked as you looked him in his ocean blue eyes.

"Of course I do. I'm still pissed at you, but I still love you." 

He began to kiss you again. His lips wandered to your neck and the sensation was electrifying. 

He mumbled against your skin, "Maybe I should teach you not to lie to me." 

"How would you do that, Captain Kenway?" 

Each and every time, at any time, you called him Captain Kenway, he immediately thought of fucking you. It drove him crazy.

Almost as soon as you asked the question, he flipped you onto your back on the bed, his larger frame above yours. 

His lips continued for a few seconds more on your neck, kissing and love biting, before he moved to your ear and whispered, "I'll show you." 

He managed to make you horny with only words. It's honestly impressive. Of course, you did the same to him.

He worked kisses down your neck, between the valley of your breasts through your shirt, and down to the hemline of your skirt. He lifted your shirt just above your stomach and his fingers hooked onto the waistband of your skirt. He slowly pulled it down, as well as still leaving a slow trail of kisses. He threw your skirt to the side and kissed your legs as he tossed your boots aside, too. He quickly removed his shirt and eyed your half naked body before him, smiling at how sexy you are. 

Wasting no time in giving you nothing but pure pleasure, he dipped his head down and between your thighs and licked at you. Your hips tried to buck up, but his hands had held you to the bed. He looked up to you through his long, beautiful blond lashes, maintaining a serious expression as he licked at your pussy and sucked your clit. 

You couldn't stifle a moan or hold back the pleased smile that appeared on your face.

Edward's beard was perfectly scratchy on your inner thighs. It truly was a feeling that you never fully adjusted to, no matter how many times he went down on you. For him, he still didn't feel like he was ever going to get over how addictive the taste of you became to him. He loved a good fucking, a nice pair of lips wrapped around his cock, but he also loved, with a passion according to how his tongue and lips worked, eating you out. The faces and noises he'd make when you would grind onto his face, the moans you'd elicit from him when you came on his tongue, were unlike anything you've heard with any previous partner. 

He stopped momentarily, disappointing you, but that soon faded. You moaned when he inserted a finger and tongued your clit teasingly, then sucked on it. He alternated between flicking and sucking on your sensitive clit, switching it up quicker than you were able to keep up with. 

His finger was working your pussy, a gorgeous hooking motion made your release that much closer. 

You were so fucking close. Your legs trembled and you moaned out loudly, trying to catch your breath, but it was helpless with the amount of pleasure Edward was bringing to you. 

Just as you were about to cum, he pulled his finger and tongue away. 

"Edward!" you yelled at him.

He made quick work of ridding himself of his pants before leaning down to you, leaving just enough space as he removed your shirt. He laid you back onto the bed and lined himself up with your entrance, not pushing himself in just yet.

"Only good girls get to cum," he whispered in a seductive voice, and he pushed himself fully inside of you. 

You moaned out at the sudden difference between his finger and dick. Your legs instinctively wrapped around him and your hands held onto his back, digging into his skin already. God, he loved that feeling. His back would sting the next day, but it would make him smile cocky like when he knew how well he fucked you. 

He set a steady pace as he pulled out of you, just the head inside of you, and rammed himself back into you. Each thrust made you moan or call out his name, all so loud. He had always been thankful for the lack of neighbors, especially during times like these. 

He had propped himself up with his hands to the sides of your head, however one hand came down to squeeze your breast. He made sure to tease and pinch the nipple before he switched to his tongue. His beard scratched at the soft flesh there and the feeling made you groan out, cursing.

"Fuck, Edward!" 

Hearing you so desperate and raw under him made him let out a deep growl. His teeth came down onto your nipple, just enough to shoot a pleasurable pain through your body. He turned his attention to the other breast for the same treatment. 

He pulled away and looked into your eyes, letting a smile slip onto his lips. 

"Fuckin' Hell," he let out. The look on your face was almost too much for him to handle. You're absolutely stunning, every inch of you. From the way you moaned and said his name, to the way you scratched at his arms and the way to took his cock so easily. It made him love you even more. 

His chest was now flush against yours as he littered your lips with kisses, his tongue begging for entrance. Your tongues teased one another as the kisses deepened. Your release was getting closer and your walls began to clench onto him. Edward moaned as you continued kissing. He pulled back from the kiss so you could catch your breath. His teeth found your bottom lip and he bit and pulled.

He reached a hand between your bodies and found your swollen, sensitive clit. He used a finger to rub small and gentle circles around your jewel. He let go of your lip but continued his assault on your center. 

"I want you to cum for me, Lass. Cum on my dick and squeeze me with your tight pussy." 

You moaned at his words, unsure of how to respond. All you were able to focus on, aside from Edward, was your fast approaching orgasm. 

You wanted to say things, words, curses, but his hand and cock were causing your mind and vocal chords to seem to disconnect. All that came out was a string of mumbles and moans, some of them attempting to sound like his name. 

You buried your face in the crook of his neck and you left love bites. He grunted at the ecstatic feeling and thrust harder into you as his finger picked up the pace. You knew that you wouldn't last much longer if he kept this up, as did Edward.

You were able to find your voice and speak, begging, "P-please keep going, Edward. I-I'm so fucking close. Please keep fucking me oh my God please Edward." You were just spewing words at this point, hardly any control over where your sentences started and ended. 

He laughed, lovingly, at your words.

"I don't plan on stoppin' until you've made a fucking mess on my cock. You can do that for me, can't ya? Come on, baby girl. You're. So. Close." He thrust into you with each word, harder and harder, his finger rubbing your clit working you over the edge.

"Fuck!" you cried out. You gave him what he wanted. Your pussy clenching around his thick cock. 

You knew that he was going to keep going, it was his turn now. He had fucked you until you were whining. Oh God, you wanted to hear him whine your name when he came. 

"Edward," you wantonly said, breathless, "Let me get on top." 

"Not tonight, Sweetheart," he nibbled on your neck, that wonderful feeling of his beard on your skin once more. 

You whined at his rejection, but you also couldn't complain. Your body was already sensitive from your previous release, but you felt another orgasm coiling up inside of you. 

He stopped, only to throw your legs over his shoulders and fucked you as hard as he could. 

Slow sex was great, but there was something about fucking you rough, hard, fast, and unforgiving that made him wild.

You gripped onto the sheets and watched his handsome face contort in ecstasy, high on the feelings he was chasing. 

He grunted like an animal with each time he roughly pounded into you. He didn't hold anything back- no holding back anything for how he fucked you, no holding back anything from the sounds he made. 

"God. Fuckin'- Hell. Fuck," he threw his head back and you noticed sweat dripping down his face and neck. It was a sight to behold. Some strands of his hair stuck to his face and his ponytail was loosened, almost undone. Your body couldn't resist, having another orgasm at the lovely sight and words of Edward Kenway. Your cunt squeezed him with that feeling he had come to adore and lust after. You yelled out his name, making sure that he knew you're his. 

He continued to curse and call your name as he became undone, visibly nearing his release, every sensation absolute pleasure coursing through his body, more so the feeling of your release around him, coaxing him closer and closer. 

His mouth hung open as if he was going to speak, but he didn't. Nothing but a choked moan came out at first. 

"Fuck," he slowly let out, "Y/N, make me cum. Oh God, Y/N. I'm gonna cum for you, Sweetheart. Make me fuckin' cum, Y/N, Jesus." 

His hands had a white knuckle grip on your legs as he came. He felt his load shoot out and into you, and it was a lot. He groaned every time he let himself go inside of you. 

"Y/N, h-holy shit. Fuck, Y/N, you're perfect." 

He gave one last thrust as the last of his seed came from him. He reveled in the feeling of being inside of you for a few lingering seconds before pulling out and collapsing next to you. He breathed heavily and his heart thumped heavily against the mattress. He laid on his stomach and panted, covered in sweat. 

You turned on your side and swept the stray hairs behind his ear. He opened his eyes at the contact and smiled, so sweetly. 

He got on his side as well and pulled you close to him, planting weak but caring kisses to your lips. 

"I love you, Y/N."

He caressed the soft flesh of your leg. 

"I love you too, Edward. And I'm sorry." 

"For what?" he joked, "I don't remember what I was pissed at you about." 

You laughed and pulled him in for another kiss, saying, "Neither do I."

"That, Darling, is a lie. Do I have to teach you not to lie to me?"


End file.
